Squirrel Plans Started By A Copepod
by SquidwardTennisballs18
Summary: Even on New Years Eve, Plankton always has an evil plan when he goes and steals Sandy's latest science invention, an invisibility ray, to be unnoticed at The Krusty Krab's annual New Years Shellabration but his plans get complicated when Spongebob thinks he is the ghost of Christmas Future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Copepod

It was New Years Eve 2016, precisely 10:00 PM. The Krusty Krab was having their annual New Year's Eve Shellabration. Everyone in town including Karen the computer were invited except for Plankton.

"This is so unfair!" The small Copepod states. " invites everybody to his New Years Shellabration but me?! Now that's just mean! I mean sure we've been rivals since how ever long ago and I may have tried to steal the formula last week by trying to squirt ketchup in people's eyes but that tubby starfish foiled my plans when he caught and ate the ketchup squirts but this, this is unacceptable, curse you KRABS! I am talking to myself, again."

Suddenly Plankton hears something outside and looks through his telescope. He sees Sandy exiting The Krusty Krab. "Isn't that the squirrel girl Spongecake always hangs out with. Hmmm, she's talking to Spongebob, I must spy on them. Plankton spies on Sandy and Spongebob with his big telescope. "I can't wait for the clam drop tonight Spongebob! Can you believe it, we are already heading into 2017?!" Says, Sandy. "I know Sandy! It's crazy! The party is going pretty well don't you think?" "Yep, but it will be even better in 1 hour and 57 minutes when we begin a new year! Now I have to run home quickly to go and get my Party hat and then this party will really pick up! See ya." "Bye, oh and how is that invisibility ray project going along?" Says, Spongebob. "Invisibility ray?" Questions, Plankton. "It is all done and I am going to test it Monday and see if we can prank Patrick and scare the living Hash Slinging Slashers out of him!" "Bahahahahaha!" Laughs, Spongebob. "That will be gold!" "Agreed, alright, I'll be back." Sandy leaves in her boatmobile to go and get her coat. Plankton puts his telescope away and an evil grin forms on his face. "I just got an idea! With this invisibility ray made by the squirrel, I can turn myself invisible and infiltrate the party no problem and simply steal the formula, of course though I need another exit since they'll think it is a haunted bottle floating… nah!" Plankton evilly laughs before dust floats into his mouth and he has a coughing fit before drinking some water and clearing his throat. Plankton puts on his very tiny jacket which is a scrap of paper towel since he has no real coats size -5 and he gets into his tiny boatmobile and drives off.

The scene cuts to Sandy's tree dome, Sandy enters her tree and begins looking for her coat, she searches through her closet throwing out stinky baloney, an old fried boot and apparently, a random ugly picture of Squidward that somehow got there. She finally finds her white jacket that blends in with her suit. She also puts on mittens in case if the bitter freezing cold really takes a toll on her. Usually, she would be hibernating now but her tree dome is not ready for Winter mode yet so she has to wait for a couple days. Sandy has a cup of water and then gets ready to leave again. Meanwhile, Plankton arrives and manages to quickly dig himself inside. It takes him 2.5 minutes to get to the tree due to his tiny legs. He makes it just in time to see Sandy open the door and notice him. "Barnacles!" Exclaims, an angry Plankton. "Plankton? What are you doing in my dome you city slicker?" "I was uh, um, just wanting to wish you a happy new year?!" "Nice try, I know why you are here." "Um, what?" "You're here to… steal my first place trophy for the robot competition I rightfully won last Summer, but guess what, the trophy is mine you small turd nugget!" "Uh yeah, I was totally going to steal your trophy! In fact, why don't you use a ray, that happens to turn your trophy invisible so that way I can't steal it!" Lies, Plankton. "You must think I'm stupid huh?" Says, Sandy. "No, your intellect is near to mine! How about you show me it, you know how much we love science!" "Nope, remember Perfect Chemistry? That explains it all." "That was 2011, exactly 5, soon to be 6 years ago, you really think I would have the same intentions all these years later?" "You do have a point but.." "Would it hurt for me to have just a glance?!" Suggests, Plankton. "Plankton, I know how you function, you have some sort of plan set up, I am not buying it, now exit my tree dome or face some black belt karate and a huge silver boot!" Plankton sighs. "I am being very honest here, it should have not gotten to this point."

Plankton then quickly takes out a can and sprays Sandy frozen. He then runs up the stairs arriving in Sandy's bedroom 2 minutes later. "It worked! It actually worked! Now I just need to do the same to Karen on our wedding anniversary and I will be a happy little turd nugget! Okay, now time to steal that invisibility ray. You say your smart Sandy, I don't buy that!" Plankton notices Sandy has labeled her ray making his plans 50% more easier now. Not smart on her part there. Plankton sprays himself invisible. He takes 4 minutes to go down the stairs and run across the field finally arriving at his small boatmobile and driving off laughing evilly and then choking on dust again until clearing his throat. Sandy stays still, a frozen caricature until there are some movements and then Sandy karate chops herself free. She is disoriented for a moment but then notices Plankton is not there anymore and has left with her invisibility ray. Sandy breaks the fourth wall, "See kids, I told you, never trust A Copepod." Sandy then kicks her tree in anger and is stumped on what to do next initially but then thinks of something.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Plankton's Ghost

It is 10:30 PM, the party is continuing to go smoothly, Patrick Star is having an arm wrestling contest with Bubble Bass, Gary The Snail is in a hop scotch competition with Mermaidman and Barnacleboy, Squidward is in the crows nest to be away from people and reading his green book, is charging other party goers, notably Old Man Jenkins, $5, to see Krabs chug pickles. Spongebob exits the Kitchen with a fresh load of 50 Krabby Patties. He sets them down which many kids including Patrick Star, who won the wrestling, begin devouring. Larry Lobster comes up and whispers something funny to Spongebob which makes the young sponge emit his loudest and most irritating laugh ever. This catches Squidward by surprise which makes the book jump out of his hands, he tries to grab it but ends up falling out of the crows nest landing into Bubble Bass's butt. "I hate New Years." Exclaims, Squidward. Bubble Bass grabs Squidward and throws him into the salad stand. Old Man Jenkins breaks the fourth wall, "But I don't like Squidward torture writer." Sorry, if I offended you , hopefully that's all. Spongebob comes up and helps Squidward out. Squidward gets angry at Spongebob. "Your regular laugh is annoying enough, WE DON'T NEED A NEW ONE!" Yells, Squidward.

"Sorry, Squid but Larry is so funny." Spongebob gives a thumbs up to Larry who returns the favor while lifting weights with Don the Whale and having Carl the manager tickle Don with a pink feather to make Larry win. "I know we are to be in a brand new year soon Spongebob, but that better be the last laugh for now, COMPESH?!" Spongebob pauses before laughing again thinking compesh is a funny word. "I'm going to the bathroom!" States, an aggravated Squidward. Squidward does just that. Spongebob goes back into the Kitchen to begin cooking another batch of 50 Patties noticing Patrick and those kids have already eaten the previous batch.

Elsewhere, Plankton continues driving along as his tiny boatmobile appears to be driving on its own until it breaks down. Plankton coughs before finally exiting. "Blasted contraption! When I get that formula and my riches, you will be REPLACED!" Plankton kicks the boatmobile causing it to explode,for anyone else, it sounded like a spark but for Plankton, it sounded like a nuclear explosion. Plankton is knocked right against The Krusty Krab. finishes a pickle and hears a thump. He exits outside. "Hello? Hello?" Asks, . "Huh, must've been a coral branch." An invisible Plankton tries to run into the doors but unknowingly shuts them just in time squishing Plankton in between. "THIS IS NOT PLEASANT!" Plankton shouts in a voice very similar to high helium. Plankton struggles several times to squeeze himself out of the big glass doors but eventually succeeds. "Ughhhh, the nerve of the crab!" Plankton, exclaims. Plankton continues running along, thanks to his invisibility, nobody can see him and the Plankton alarm can not detect his presence. Plankton is almost at Mr.K's office, "Almost there!" The tiny Copepod adds on. Suddenly, Plankton notices Karen leading a conga line. Plankton tries to run out of the way but gets squished by the wheels of his own computer wife. He is wheeled around as he screams until finally breaking himself loose. Plankton gets up very injured. "Blasted New Years!" He yells. He runs fast and finally shimmies underneath the tiny opening at the bottom of ' office door.

Meanwhile at the tree dome, Sandy is hastily working away. She is building another invisibility ray but considering it took her 3 weeks to build the first one, she is in more of a rush and has to be done in 1 or 2 minutes or else Plankton might win. She finally finishes and the prototype looks and will probably act nothing like the original but it is her best possible option right now. She then scurries to her boatmobile and tries to get it started but it won't start. Sandy goes to check what's wrong and realizes the battery has been stolen as well as all the gas. Plankton did it to fuel his boat. Sandy is now even more angry.

At The Krusty Krab, Plankton walks up to the safe and begins to be in major glee since he thinks he is finally going to get the formula. He begins to climb up and is ready to crack the safe with his stethoscope until he sees that is not needed and a fingerprint access has been installed to open the safe with any fingerprints. "Krabs is such an idiot! He has it set to any fingerprint, not just his! I should feel bad for him but this is the guy that stepped on me at that homecoming football game many years back Senior Year so… my answer is between no and no barnacle way! If that makes sense!" Plankton puts his hand on the pad to get the Safe open but nothing happens. He tries again and again and again. "Why won't it access?" Plankton looks at the side and the switch is flipped to The on position. "It's on, but it ain't working?!" Plankton however then realizes he is invisible and the pad can not detect his fingerprints. He screams in anger so loudly it scares migrating scallops outside, due to the louder Party, nobody heard him out in the dining area.

In the dining area, Spongebob is refilling the punch when walks up. "Ahoy Mr.K! What do you need?" "Lad, can you go into the back room and get those carpets so that way I can decorate my office, I would like to start 2017 in style, be coral!" states. Pearl has overheard this and says, "Dad, stop embarrassing me!" Pearl then runs off crying. "Well I got to go and calm her down, now scurry away Spongebob!" Spongebob does this task with no hesitation. Sandy finally arrives at The Krusty Krab, very tired out of all that walking. She enters and puts on green goggles.

Spongebob enters the back room and grabs four carpets in the colors of red, yellow, green and magenta and then cuts through The Kitchen and enters ' office. He sets them down and Plankton hears him. Plankton whispers : "Drat! Spongecake's here, I need to keep it down." Spongebob however hears him but doesn't assume it is Plankton. "Uhh, who said that?" "I did." Said, Plankton who quickly shuts his mouth realizing he had to be quiet. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH! IT IS THE GHOST OF CHRISTMAS FUTURE! COMING A WEEK LATE! I HAVE TO RUN FOR MY LIFE!" Spongebob runs out and Plankton giggles a bit. "That went easier than I thought it would!" Plankton then takes out his smoke bomb and tries to open the Safe that way, no success. Plankton gets annoyed, he then takes out a piece of paper and tries to shimmie it in through the bottom but just crumbles the paper, now aggravated, Plankton begins thinking unclearly and tries to kick it open hurting his recovering leg even more. "YELP!" Shouts, Plankton!" Plankton finally loses it and does his stupidest attempt yet, he begins spitting spitballs at the Safe hoping to ruin the fingerprint code and use the old fashioned techniques. He then hears a noise and stops spitting.

Spongebob enters with . " , THERE, THERE, THERE IS A GHOST IN HERE!" "Boy, calm down, now where is this ghost, if it even exists." then notices the spitballs all over his Safe. "SPONGEBOB! WHAT IS THAT?!" "DID YOU SEE THE GHOST?!" "NO! I DID NOT SEE NO GHOST! BUT I DO SEE SPITBALLS, WHY DID YOU SPITBALL MY SAFE?!" "But?! But?! But?!" "NO BUTS! NOW CLEAN YOUR ACT UP OR START THE NEW YEAR OFF WITH ONE LESS GOLDEN STAR!" Spongebob rushes out and returns in a milesecond with his cleaning supplies. leaves. Sandy has been eavesdropping and smiles getting a lead on and believing Spongebob, she just has to figure out how to get inside the office without Krabs noticing. However, she notices pots and pans and gets an idea.

Spongebob continues picking off the spitballs when he hears a groan. Spongebob shakes his legs and teeth. "SPONNNNGEEEEEEBOOOOOB!" Groans, Plankton, pretending to be a ghost. "WHAT DO YOU WANT ?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" "Iiiiiiii wantttttttttt oneeeeeeeeeeee thingggggggggg, a pieceeeeeeeee of paperrrrrrrrr innnnnnnnnn a bottlllllllllleeeeeeee." Plankton then notices that Spongebob has peed his pants being so terrified. "Anddddddd afterwardddddssss, getttttt a newwwwwww pair offffffffffff pants!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Conclusion

Sandy enters the Kitchen and begins grabbing all the pots and pans. She talks to herself to reassure herself that Plankton will lose. "Okay Sandy, all you need to do is turn your radar scan goggles on to scan the tiny twerp and make sure he will get Kingdom come, if you know what I mean." Sandy says to herself. She loads up all the pots and pans but Squidward notices her. They notice each other. "What are you doing with our pots and pans?" Squidward questions the intelligent squirrel with. "I was…" Sandy starts before getting cut off by Squidward. "Actually, I don't care, I want to go and be alone." Squidward leaves to do just that. "Wow needs to reassure his employees more." She then gets back to her plan and enters ' office through that side door in the kitchen just like Spongebob did. She hears Spongebob bowing and talking to the fake Plankton ghost.

"Nowwwwwww, you willlllllll bestow meeeeeeeeeeee your onlyyyyyyyyyyyyy secret formulaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, right youngggggggggggg sponge?" "I will give you the formula!" Cries a terrified Spongebob. "Goodddddd!" Groans a satisfied Plankton. "But uh ?" "Whattttttttttt, you annoooooyyyying barnaclehead?!" "You're not going to give the formula to Plankton right, because he must never have customers according to The Krusty Krab Handbook Ch.5, Section Gamma, Subsection 1.8?" Plankton lies in his regular coherent voice, "Oh yeah, I will do what the stupid, I mean, all powerful handbook states." "Good. Should I bow more your spookiness?" Spongebob begins to cry more terrified. "Yessssssssss." Plankton hisses which makes Spongebob pee himself again. Sandy arrives.

"Spongebob, stop!" Yells, Sandy. "Sandy?" Questions, Spongebob. "You again?!" Plankton angrily states. "But I thought I froze you?! "SANDY! I'm glad you're here, a ghost is forcing me to bow for him andddddddd… why are you all dressed in that gear, I thought you were just getting your coat?" Asks, Spongebob. "I was, until Plankton stole my invisibility ray to steal ' formula! I am here to stop Plankton!" States, Sandy. "But, but, he's not here, a ghost is!" Sandy facepalms. "Spongebob, are you that much of a barnaclehead?" "Usually, Saturday Nights, ironically, which is tonight." "Well regardless, that is no ghost! That is Plankton! However, he will become a ghost if he doesn't give me back my ray!"

"Fine! It was me Spongebob!" "Plankton, it was you?!" "Yes, you simpleton, but it doesn't matter because, you promised me to get me the formula, you can not break a promise!" Spongebob rebuffs, "But you're evil Plankton! I can't go against !" Plankton holds The Krusty Krab handbook, he reads, "Ch.8, Section Delta, subsection 32.6, 'You must keep a promise no matter the situation, breaking this rule breaks your honesty and breaking your honesty means no more employment for you!' You have to follow the rules Spongeboob!" Claims, an arrogant Plankton. Spongebob begins to cry since he knows that rule and has to follow it. Sandy however stops him. "You will not win him over Plankton, and if you try to do, you will say hello to my form, which will be used against you, you hickory smoked sausage as evil as August!" Plankton questions : "What in the coral brains are you talking about, seriously?" Sandy replies : "How about this for starters?!" Sandy blasts Plankton with a beam, able to detect him with her goggles. The beam was from the 2nd ray but it turns him into a translucent amoeba shaped mess. "Aaahhhh! My persona!" Yells, Plankton. "Dag nabbit!" Sandy blasts him again this time turning him into gaseous form but he can not fly away due to being stunned by the beam. "Errghhhhhh!" Growls, Sandy. Sandy blasts Plankton one final time finally turning him back to normal. "Noooo! I am seeable! But I just got another idea!" Plankton takes out the finished ray and blasts the Safe with it turning it invisible. He then smirks at Sandy,

"I see you have a ghost mode SANDRA!" "And?!" Sandy rebuffs. "I can walk through walls with it!" Plankton claims as he sprays himself invisible again with the ray in ghost mode and walks right through the Safe grabbing the formula. Seeing the door is blocked, Plankton heads for the window but Spongebob gets in the way blocking Plankton's path with his spatula. Spongebob says, "Halt! No Copepods are allowed beyond the 50 yard limit!" Plankton in response walks right through still in ghost mode and pulls Spongebob's pants down. Plankton is about to walk through the glass as Spongebob screams in embarrassment. "Success and a happy 2017! Here Plankton comes!" Plankton is about to walk through the glass until his ghost mode wears off.

"Blasted Fishpaste! Oh wait, I can do it again!" Plankton tries to spray himself in ghost mode but the ray's battery is dead and Plankton turns visible for good this time. Sandy smiles as does Spongebob, pulling his pants up. "Well, this stinks." Plankton says.

Spongebob and Sandy begin to corner Plankton. "Now, now, you millennials, I was just having fun, its New Years! Lets stick together, um, buds be buds right!" Spongebob and Sandy do not believe him and they grab him and bring him in the Kitchen. "Come on! Can't we party! Yea, party!" Spongebob and Sandy have an idea. "Uh, you two, my skin is very delicate!... oh man that grill is hot." The camera pans outside showing a bird's eye view of The Krusty Krab as Plankton screams in agony, he was burned on the grill by Spongebob and Sandy. The two finish and Plankton is now just a pile of ashes with blinking eyes which are swept into a bottle and sealed. enters the Kitchen hearing the screaming. "Spongebob, squirrel lass, what was that screaming, it interrupted me while I was swindling, UH I MEAN, playing cards, with Old Man Jenkins." "Mr.K, let's just say, justice has been grilled!" "Huh?" Asks, a confused . Sandy says Spongebob's metaphor more clearly, "Plankton tried to steal your formula with my invisibility ray but we stopped him, grilled him and now he is sealed!" Sandy shows the bottle with Plankton's charred ashes and Plankton looks at Mr.K but can't talk due to his mouth being burned to a crisp. "Well, well, well, looks like even on New Years, you always try to ruin me and fail epicly!" Plankton tries to respond but to no avail.

The scene cuts to 11:58 PM, 2 minutes till 2017, makes an announcement. "Lassies and Gentlelads! You ever heard of spin the bottle? Now here at The Krusty Krab, you can kick the bottle with a maniacal twerp inside for a free New Year's bonus on Krabby Patties! Well, theoretically. Some fish spend the next minute kicking Plankton and the bottle around as Plankton's eyes cry signaling he is not having fun. The bottle is finally kicked out and rolls back into The Chum Bucket. "I better go and keep him company. Says Karen leaving.

Everyone then hears Perch Perkins counting down to midnight for the clam drop and 2017.

30 seconds : Fish watch closely with glee, Sandy and Spongebob hold hands, kisses his money several times, Gary The Snail puts on sunglasses shaped as a 17 and smiles.

20 seconds : Patrick sheds tears while managing to steal Barnacleboy's kiddie Patty without him noticing. Pearl quickly tries to think up of her cool trend for 2017 and hoping will never know. Squidward also has fallen asleep up in the crows nest.

10 seconds : Everyone begins counting down. Karen is watching the clam drop at The Chum Bucket after piecing Plankton's ashes back together with masking tape. Larry The Lobster also shows off his strength.

3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Everyone cheers. Squidward awakens disoriented and elsewhere Plankton rolls his eyes. Fish kiss each other, Pearl kisses her boyfriend, Larry kisses his weights, Patrick kisses his Krabby Patty, Old Man Jenkins kisses his walker and best of all, Sandy and Spongebob go to kiss. Kind of successful as Spongebob plants a kiss on Sandy's helmet. "Good enough." Sandy says. The two laugh. "Okay enough laughing, I know it is 2017 now, so let's get this new year rolling by making the first Krabby Patty and first incoming money, get to work Spongebob!" "Aye aye captain. Sandy sighs in relief as Squidward comes to his post and as customers are in line begging for more Patties, Squidward sourly says this same line he said earlier, "I hate New Years."


End file.
